


Fire and Gasoline

by Tifer14



Series: It Is What it Is 'til it Ain't [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner appears at Spencer Reid's doorway asking for something only his former lover can give him- one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Criminal Minds but if I did I would be such a happy woman.

_“We’re like fire and gasoline; I’m no good for you, you’re no good for me.” Chris Young_

                Reluctantly, Spencer Reid looked up from his book when he heard three sharp knocks at his door. He wasn’t surprised; just disappointed. Knowing that he would regret it, he closed his book and made his way through the hall. He pulled open the door and tried very hard to glare at the older man standing there with his head hung.

                “What do you want, Hotch?” he asked tersely and blocked the doorway as best he could with his thin frame.

                “You know what I want, Spencer.” It was a whisper with a hint of desperation. If this was any other man it could have been pleading but Aaron Hotchner didn’t plead and he certainly didn’t beg.

                “You said this was over.” It was true. Spencer hadn’t ended things between them but he was the one who resisted every time Hotch came back. Not crawling; Aaron Hotchner never crawled and he certainly never grovelled.

                “Spencer, just once more. Tomorrow I’ll leave and I won’t come back. Let’s just give in one more time.” Reid liked that it was now both of them giving in to Hotch’s desires. Even Aaron must know he was subtly shifting the blame away from himself with a plural pronoun. Spencer was used to denying addictions but he never could refuse Hotch anything he requested especially when he was standing right in front of him looking so forlorn and yet so damn sexy in his dark suit. When Aaron took a step towards him, Spencer caught the aroma of expensive aftershave, alcohol and that indefinable aphrodisiac that was simply Aaron. He moved backwards and allowed the older man into the apartment, just like he knew he would when he stood up from the sofa.

                Locking the door carefully, he saw Hotch remove his jacket and hang it up out of the corner of his eye. Lean muscle rippled under the white, barely pinstriped shirt. “Can I get you a drink? Coffee? There’s still some Scotch,” Reid trailed off as he looked at Hotch’s raised eyebrow.

                “This isn’t a social call, Spencer.” The man looked fucking amused and it was exasperating.

                “Then what the fuck is this, Hotch? You made a choice and you chose her. Why aren’t you fucking out your frustrations with her tonight?” Reid felt his temper flare but suddenly he was backed up to the door as Hotch advanced on him and his breathing quickened.

                “I need you, Spencer.” The words ghosted over Reid’s neck as Hotch planted gentle kisses on the skin and his calloused hands slipped under Reid’s thin T-shirt. Cold against his burning skin; he shivered at the sensations as his shirt was pulled over his head.

                “You can’t just walk in and out of my life as you please, Aaron.” Reid whimpered and even he knew that the words weren’t true. No matter how much he wished that they were.

                “I know. I’m sorry. Just one more time, I promise.” He had made the exact same promise last time but Reid’s fingers had already loosened the knot of his tie and were carefully opening the small pearl buttons on the shirt that was undoubtedly a present from her. It was fitted and tailored in ways that Hotch never would have noticed himself.

                “What do you want?” This time Reid asked softly as he ran his hands over Hotch’s chest enjoying the feeling of the dark hair and the smooth scarred patches.

                “I want you to fuck me,” Hotch whispered hotly into Reid’s ear and licked gently at the traces of the words. Reid’s breath caught in his throat but he wasn’t surprised. He knew that Hotch had been building up to this even if the older man hadn’t been aware of it. Maybe this really would be the last time, Spencer thought, and felt his heart break once more. The first time after they’d broken up had been a hand job in Hotch’s car after a night out with the team. They’d both been drunk and Hotch had blamed the alcohol. Then it was a blow job in Reid’s hotel room after a particularly difficult case. Hotch had achieved orgasm with a desperate shout and his hand twisted in Reid’s hair before leaving suddenly with Reid on his knees in front of the closed door with both his cock and heart aching from neglect. Last time was the anniversary of Hayley’s death. Hotch had appeared at Reid’s door and pounded the younger man into the mattress. He’d fallen asleep happily encircled in Hotch’s arms but when he awoke in the morning he was alone. Now, Hotch wanted something that Beth couldn’t provide and he’d already promised that he would leave tomorrow. Reid hoped that meant that he would be waking up next to Aaron Hotchner but he had no idea what the meaning behind that was. Still, if this was the last time then he was damn sure he was going to make it memorable.

                Reaching for Hotch’s hand he led him into the bedroom. He gently pushed the shirt from Aaron’s shoulders, running his hands down the firm biceps and revelling in the twitches of the muscles that meant the older man was fighting the urge to throw him down on the bed and speed this up. Aaron Hotchner giving up control was a major turn on for both of them. He walked Aaron backwards to the bed and urged him to lie down before languidly leaning down and kneeling between his thighs. Bowing forwards, he captured Aaron’s mouth in a deep kiss and reacquainted himself with the taste and feel of Hotch’s tongue. It was a heady mix of coffee, the Scotch he had drunk before giving in and coming here and something that Reid could never define but that he recognised as intensely Aaron. He traced the line of Hotch’s jaw, enjoying the slight burn from the stubble against his lips, before licking at the soft skin behind the earlobe and savouring the deep moan that produced. He still knew how to get Aaron fired up. He knew exactly what to do to produce a slow burn and what would ignite him into a flare of passion.

                Tongue, teeth, lips, he moved down his neck grazing the pulse point and biting deeply into the muscle near the shoulder. He knew he shouldn’t mark him, Aaron no longer belonged to him, but Hotch didn’t complain. Hips bucked up and their erections brushed together through the layers of clothing. Hotch’s hands were fisted in the sheets as he fought the urge to touch, to pull the young man towards him and grind up into him. Reid continued to make his way slowly down Hotch’s body as he trailed kisses over scar tissue and tense muscle. He enjoyed the small whimper as he licked the space between Hotch’s third and fourth ribs before he dipped his tongue into his bellybutton. He followed the hair that curled gently beyond the line of Hotch’s boxers, which peeked out over the belt of his slacks. Reid fingered opened the thin leather belt and undid the button and zipper slowly, enjoying the drag and the way Hotch rolled his hips into the motion. The boxer briefs were new and designer, clearly another present. Reid knew that they would fit Aaron’s ass perfectly but he still hated them. Roughly, he pulled down Hotch’s trousers, boxers, and grabbed his socks on the way.

He stood and dropped his pyjama pants while raking his eyes over the body displayed before him. “God, you are so sexy,” his voice reverberated in his throat and came out much thicker and darker than usual. Hotch opened his eyes, which were black and blown with stimulation.

“Please, Spencer, I need you.” Reid dropped between Hotch’s thighs as the older man spread them wider. He returned to kissing and licking his way down his legs, nibbling the soft skin and studiously ignoring Hotch’s dripping member. The older man groaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration as Reid worked his way down the other thigh away from his cock. If this was the last time, he was going to make Hotch work for it; he was going to savour every moment; and he was going to give him something that would slowly burn away at his resolve and make him want to come back. Hotch’s hand was rooting through the drawer beside the bed and he threw the bottle of lube towards Reid as a not-so-subtle hint. Spencer just calmly placed it at his side and returned to massaging Hotch’s ass gently as he rearranged his hips.

Finally, he tentatively licked at Hotch’s cock which twitched appreciatively. Swirling his tongue, he played with it and toyed with the older man before he engulfed the head and sucked down the length. Aaron’s hips bucked and his cock hit the back of Reid’s throat. He just angled his head, swallowed, and took him deeper. He wondered, with a smirk, if she could do that. Pulling back and leaving Hotch teetering on the edge, he mouthed at his balls before licking further down until he traced the tight pucker of Hotch’s ass. The older man raised his head sharply but when Reid gently pushed his tongue in, teasing him with sensation; he fell back onto the pillow with a groan.  Yeah, that’s right, Reid thought. Try to explain to her that this is what you love. Try to ask her to do this to you. He wasn’t bitter. He was sure that Beth really was a very nice person but she had _his_ Aaron and he didn’t even have Maeve to talk to anymore.

He reached for the lube and coated one finger, pushing it in next to his tongue which was probing deeper into Hotch with every thrust. He could feel Aaron shaking slightly and he could hear his head tossing from side to side punctuated by desperate moans. As he added a second finger, he returned his mouth to sliding down Hotch’s penis in unison with the fingers fucking his ass. He added a third finger and waited for the grimace to fade from Aaron’s face before returning to his ministrations. He knew that Hotch was balanced on the edge of orgasm as he slicked up his own cock and positioned himself at Hotch’s stretched and lubricated entrance.

“Look at me, Aaron.” It wasn’t meant to be a command but it came out rough and heated with desire. Dark chocolate eyes fixed on his and he pushed firmly, in one smooth motion, into Hotch’s warm passage. He wasn’t sure who moaned or if it was in perfect unison but he saw the sublime mix of pleasure and pain in Aaron’s eyes. He waited, savouring the feeling, until Hotch started to push against him with his hips. He steadied him gently with one hand and began to thrust gently until he hit that sweet spot which made Hotch produce sounds that Spencer was sure were only for his ears.

He moved his hand from Hotch’s hip to his dick and stroked him lazily with every thrust. It was enough to make Hotch moan but not enough to push him over the edge. If this really was the last time then Spencer was determined to make it last. However, his own needs were beginning to press in on him. Hotch’s muscles clenched around his dick and urged him to thrust deeper and faster. Picking up the pace, he was rewarded by a deep cry from the man beneath him. His thumb found the slit at the top of Hotch’s cock and he played gently with it while twisting his wrist. He still knew exactly the way Aaron liked it and how to inflame his desire. He felt his control slipping and he worked to push Aaron over the edge before him.

“Come on, Aaron, let go. Let me see you,” Reid urged him on as he continued to pound into his prostate and jerk his cock to the familiar rhythm. He saw the slight frown that would grace Hotch’s face before his orgasm as if he wasn’t sure exactly how he could possibly break that final thread of control and then his mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy and his cock pumped out thick white strands over Reid’s fist. Every muscle tightened and Reid felt like he wouldn’t be able to push through it but he thrust raggedly until he achieved his own release and flooded Aaron with his burning hot cum.

Nearly collapsing onto his boss’ chest, he propped himself up on his elbow and Hotch’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Reid raised his sticky fingers to his mouth and gently licked his hand clean as Aaron watched breathlessly. Leaning down he pressed a wet kiss to Hotch’s lips and licked his way into his mouth, allowing him to taste himself on Reid’s tongue. Aaron’s arms reached around and held him firmly, as if he would never let him go, but Reid knew that was a lie. Still, it was a sweet lie. His head was buried in Reid’s neck but when he spoke Reid heard him clearly. “I love you, Spencer.” Even if he hadn’t heard him, he felt Hotch stiffen in realisation of the words that had passed his endorphin flooded lips but Reid forced himself not to react. He simply rolled to his side and smiled at Aaron.

“Do you want to shower first?” The older man nodded but didn’t meet his eyes. Reid listened to the water run and every droplet felt like cool rain extinguishing the inferno. It was a relief but it was also a sign that this was coming to an end. He still loved him. It meant nothing, practically. Aaron Hotchner would stay with Beth Clemmons. They’d probably get married and maybe even have a little sibling for Jack if they could but she would never have all of him. Hotch’s heart would always belong to Spencer Reid and, god, that fact would smoulder inside them and probably destroy them all. When the water stopped, Reid stood and wandered into the bathroom to clean off. Hotch was standing in front of the mirror with a towel around his waist and his toothbrush in his hand. He was looking at it suspiciously and didn’t hear Reid enter.

“I kept it just in case,” Spencer said softly and jumped into the shower before Hotch could reply. He watched Aaron shrug and brush his teeth before returning to the bedroom and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was staying. Spencer showered and dried himself quickly. Brushed his own teeth and took out his contacts. When he walked into his room he saw that Hotch was already asleep on his usual side of the bed. Reid slipped in next to him and spooned himself around the older man who nestled back against his thin chest and sighed contentedly. Spencer listened to the soft even breathing before pulling in close to Aaron’s ear and whispering the words he no longer had the right to proclaim:

“I love you too, Aaron.”

_“Tomorrow I’m going to leave here. I’m going to turn around and walk away like every day I said I would.” Chris Young_


End file.
